Practice Makes Perfect
by 8D SerenityCrystal Tear 83
Summary: It's the day Ichigo's been dreaming about for years. But she has nothing planned! With only a week before the big day, searching for the perfect dress and arranging for every last wedding detail is not the only thing Ichigo has to worry about. . . . "Zakuro? What did you say to make Ichigo so depressed?"
1. Nothing's Impossible!

Yeah! Second chaptered story on the go! (Bad me. ^^; ) I wasn't going to do this until a decent amount of chapters on TLOEF was done first, but I couldn't help myself. xP

So anyway, this Tokyo Mew Mew story is taking place seven years in the future, manga style (as in, Berry and Tasuku are included). Now don't make hasty conclusions! Sure, they may be a little more mature now, but they're still the same Mew Mews you know and love. ^.^

By the way, the reason I made them older is because I was _not_ going to have Ichigo marry (for real) at fourteen (most likely age from _A La Mode_), like how they "did" when she was thirteen!

Here are the ages. I tried to keep it as accurate as possible: (and please don't blame me if some of them seem too old or something, they didn't say the ages of most of them, so I had to guess)

(Original/_A La Mode_/Now)

Ichigo: 13 - _14_ - 21

Mint: 13 - _14_ - 21

Lettuce: 14 - _15_ - 22

Pudding: 11 - _12_ - 19

Zakuro: 17 - _18_ - 25

Berry: _13_ - 20

Ryou: 16 - _17_ - 24

Keiichiro: 21 - _22_ - 29

Masaya: 14 - _15_ - 22

Tasuku: _13_ - 20

Kish: 15 - _16_ - 23

Tart: 10 - _11_ - 18

Pie: 18 - _19_ - 26

I'll (desperately try) to update every week since I have semi-ideas for the next few chapters.

So, without further ado, let Practice Makes Perfect begin! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew in any way, shape, or form. This was done out of boredom and entertainment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I ~ Nothing's Impossible!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>A young woman stood before the marble altar next to her beloved; dressed in a long sleeved, pure white gown that sparkled when the light hits it just right. It flowed to her ankles, showing off silver heels that glistened with rhinestones. Her red hair was tied in the traditional bun, held by a small, crystal tiara decorated with rubies and rhinestones. To match the delicate, spiral curls falling off the sides, she had her bangs curled lightly. It heightened her beautiful, brown eyes that glowed in anticipation and excitement beneath the lace veil.<em>

_It was like a dream-come-true. To be married in such an elegant, white church, decorated with cream drapes, and red and pick roses in vintage vases. To have all her friends and family witness this special moment. The day she would be married to the man she loved._

_The same man who waited for her even though she was over two hours late; the man who risked his life to protect her; the same man she loved since she was just thirteen-years-old, is now her groom, dressed in a black tuxedo with a white rose pinned to the cuff._

_Ichigo sighed dreamily as the priest finally began the magical words she's waited to hear, "Aoyama Masaya, do you take Momoniya Ichigo to be your lawfully wedded wife? To hold dear and love with all your heart? For better or poorer? 'Til death do you both apart?"_

"_I do," Masaya replied, clear and certain. "And even after that, I'll still love her."_

_Ichigo gasped silently, her eyes welling up. She could hear her groom's words repeating over and over again in her mind, it was so clear and certain, and made her heart flutter with a magic she could not put into words. Though Ichigo had her mind mainly on those spoken words, she managed to concentrate on what priest was saying._

"_And do you, Momomiya Ichigo, take Aoyama Masaya to be your lawfully wedded husband? To hold dear and love with all your heart? For better or poorer? 'Til death do you apart?"_

_She sniffed lightly, careful not to make it loud, and breathed in deeply to calm her growing chills of eager happiness. "I do."_

_The priest closed his large, golden-brown book and glanced at between the two. "Then I now announce you husband and wife." He looked at Masaya. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_The handsome groom turned and lifted Ichigo's veil. Her cheeks grew a darker shade of red by the second, while she tried to hold back the tears. As Masaya leaned closer and closer, her heart picked up an even more rapid pace. Once he was three inches from her lips, Ichigo let the tears overflow._

_Two inches . . . one inch. . . . one centimeter . . . and -_

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" an frustrated voice yelled out of nowhere. "Ugh! Ichigo, wake up!"

"W-W-What?" The twenty-one-year-old shook her head vigorously before realizing her surroundings have changed. Instead of the grand, bright church and altar, she found herself in the café she worked at since she was thirteen-years-old.

Yes. Ichigo couldn't believe she was still working part-time there either, but there was something about the little place that made her stay. Maybe it was the memories, or the fear that pricked her at never seeing her friends again if she stopped. Either way, Ichigo loved working at the Café Mew Mew.

Café Mew Mew . . . surprisingly, it did not evolve at all in the passed seven years. It still had the creamy orange walls, creamy yellow floors, windows with magenta borders and mini hearts, and white tables with magenta hearts. No, it wasn't anything modern, though it did scream Valentine's Day, yet it still got customers charging in. Probably _because_ it wasn't modern, Ichigo always assumed. That's what gave the place it's charm.

Like the quant café, Ichigo hasn't changed too much either. Her red hair grew a little passed her shoulders, and she had a tall, lean body - not a model's kind, but slim nonetheless. Other than that, the girl who used to fight kimera animas was the same young woman now.

"Ichigo!" that voiced barked again. She turned her head to her left, finding her blunette friend, Aizawa Mint half glaring at her from the table she sat at, drinking a cup of herbal tea. "Finally! What are you doing daydreaming in the middle of work?" Her own short hair had grown long and flowing, almost reaching the middle of her back. She grew to have a curvy body - which she gained mainly by dance and model classes. Ichigo knew she was trying to imitate Fujiwara Zakuro, whom was out of town for a few days, but never said anything, already knowing the reply, 'I'm not copying! I've always known I'd be destined to share the same spotlight with Zakuro one day!'. "Well?" Mint prompted. "What are you thinking about now?" She finished off the tea with one last sip.

Ichigo thought about her daydream, instantly getting sucked back into it again. Only the irritated sound of Mint's voice brought her back. "Let me guess," Mint paused for dramatic effect, a sly grin forming its way on her lips. "Was it about Masaya?"

Scratching the back of her head, Ichigo giggled. "You got me." She hesitated, debating whether to tell Mint the reason why or not. "Actually . . . "

"Actually . . . ?"

"Actually . . . well . . . " Ichigo looked down at her feet, half thoughtful, half guarded for the storm about to roar. She couldn't bring herself to say it, so instead she held out her left hand for Mint to see.

" . . . "

"Huh?" When Mint didn't say anything, Ichigo glanced up. Bad move. The blunette was staring at the beautiful, pure gold band on her ring finger. It sparkled faintly when the moonlight streaming through the window laid upon it. On top were three petite, glistening diamonds in the shape of hearts; one big, the other two on either side smaller.

As Mint stared at it with her mouth gaped open, her pale skin seemed to get redder and redder by the second. Her shocked expression slowly turned to one of somewhere between fury and disbelief. "Ichigo?" she hissed the question, standing up abruptly and accidently knocking over her empty cup off the table. She ignored the sound of breaking glass as she took one step after another toward the cowering girl, her breathing heavy. "Ichigo . . . !" she repeated, her voice dripping with venom. "How long?"

"Uh-ah . . . u-um," Ichigo stammered, half of her wanting to lie just to calm the blunette down, the other half wondering if she was close enough to the door to make a quick escape. "Um . . . two weeks," she gave in.

Mint paused in mid-step, allowing her face to flush fully with either rage or more disbelief, Ichigo couldn't tell with her. "And you _just_ tell me this _now_ . . . !" Rage. Definitely rage. "How dare you keep your engagement a secret from _me_!"

"Engagement?" a high-pitched voice gasped from the door, right when Mint was about to strangle the redhead. "You're engaged, Ichigo?" The voice belonged to Shirayuki Berry, the most recent member of the Mew Mew family. Ichigo inwardly breathed a huge sigh of relief for the distraction. The blonde immediately ran and pulled her into a tight hug, leaving her door-to-door service partner, Tasuku at the entrance to the café. "Oh, congrats, Ichigo! I'm so happy for you!"

"T-Thanks . . . Berry. . . . But . . . I . . . I c-can . . . can't . . . breathe . . . !"

"Oh, sorry!" As soon as she loosened some, but still held the hug, Ichigo gasped desperately for air. Afterwards, she blew out some stray strands of the girl's hair away from her nose.

"I don't think she'd be very happy having to miss her wedding and it turn into her own funeral, Berry." Meguro Tasuku chuckled at Berry's expression: glaring with puffed out cheeks. As he came up to the three young women, he said to Ichigo, "But seriously, congratulations!"

"Thanks!" She giggled when she saw Tasuku. He grew to look similar to Ryou, only a brunette with longer hair, not to mention a lot nicer. Every time the redhead caught sight of the childish-but-gentlemanly young man, she had to laugh.

By this time, the other Mew Mews came into the room wondering what all the fuss was about, and Mint calmed down enough to tell them. Pudding squealed with clear joy and tackled-hugged the soon-to-be-bride. "Woah! That's great!" The nineteen-year-old had not grown out of her eager hyperness, to everyone's surprise and dismay, but thankfully she appeared to hold back slightly . . . ever-so-slightly. She seemed to invert her hairstyle from when she was a child: Instead of the hair at back braided and the upper layers out, she braided the top layer and kept the ones underneath out. "So, do you need entertainment?" she asked quickly. "Because you know I'm available! Just a couple of hund - "

"I'll get back to you on that!" Ichigo indirectly protested.

Lettuce giggled. "Congratulations, Ichigo! I wish you lots of happiness."

"Thanks, Lettuce." She smiled at the green-haired girl, thinking back how she was so shy and self-conscious. Now Lettuce stood with more confidence in herself and thought more positively, though, she was still shy, but nothing wrong with that, right?

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" Pudding chimed. "How did he propose?"

Ichigo instantly went into dreamland, but managed to tell them while reliving the moment. "Oh, it was awesome guys! First we took a moonlight stroll through the park where I ended up surprised by the horse-drawn carriage waiting for us." She sighed dreamily before continuing. "Then we rode on to the endangered animals museum, (and to be honest it was kinda boring) which was where we had our first date!" She squealed lightly and the other girls joined in.

Tasuku rolled his eyes and shook his head playfully at the 'girl talk', then chuckled at the their responses.

"So anyway, later we took a break at the beach nearby." Ichigo paused, smiling to herself softly. "That's when he proposed."

"Aw!" All the girls' eyes lit up. "That's so sweet!" Berry and Lettuce added in unison.

"That is nice and everything," Pudding started, "but I think you should've went to the circus in town!" When no one replied, she huffed. "Oh, fine! So anyway, Ichigo, when's the big day?"

" . . . "

The group looked at one another, then back to Ichigo. "Did you not decide yet?" Berry asked.

"No . . . we did. . . . "

"Then what's the problem?" Mint placed her hands on her hips. "Did you forget?"

"No. It's . . . next Saturday, Valentine's Day."

There was an odd pause before her friends all shouted in unison, "WHAT?"

"So soon?"

"Wow, you sure work fast!"

"You planned everything that quick?"

"I knew you were eager when it came to Masaya, but I never thought it'd be _this_ bad!"

Ichigo played with her fingers nervously as Mint added, "You've been engaged for two weeks, decide to tell us _now_, and not only that, but you didn't give us time to pick out and try on the bridesmaids' dresses! It's a wonder how you planned everything in only two weeks. Well, all I have to say is that I better like the dress you picked out for me!"

"Well . . . that's the thing. . . . I-I, well . . . "

"Just spit it out already!"

The redhead gulped uneasily. "I was so happy when Masaya asked me to marry him, that I blurted out the date almost instantly," she finally finished, then murmured something else under her breath.

"What did you say?" Pudding leaned in, invading Ichigo's personal space. "I couldn't hear."

"I said I . . . I didn't plan anything for the wedding!"

The room, once again, was dead silent; this time with more tension than two squirrels fighting over the last acorn of the season. The bride-to-be fumbled desperately for the right words to say next. "I w-was hoping you guys would h-help me . . . please?"

"In one week?" Tasuku gasped. "That's impossible!"

The others seemed to agree and it wasn't until after a long moment of thinking before Lettuce looked up. "Well, nothing's impossible. . . . " she tried, but it was obvious she didn't fully believe in her own words.

"Ugh!" Mint let out a sigh that was somewhere between disgusted and frustrated. "It's just like you Ichigo, to get mixed up in something!"

"I know. . . . " Ichigo looked down, ashamed. "But please? I'm really sorry and won't ask of anything from you guys again! So pretty _please_?"

"Of course, I'll help!" Berry replied.

"Me too." Tasuku nodded.

"Yeah. Cut the sad speech!" Pudding winked. "I'm in!"

Lettuce smiled. "I'll lend my assistance. How about you, Mint?"

The blunette rolled her matching blue eyes. "Well, what choice do I have? I just can't sit here and let you all plan a wedding with no clue on what you're doing!"

Ichigo's brown eyes stung with approaching tears. "You guys are the best! I'll never be able to thank you enough!"

"Yeah, yeah." Pudding waved it off, smiling. "Now let's plan a wedding worthy of Princess Ichigo!"

"Yeah!" they all cheered.

"First we need to think of the necessities," Lettuce said. "We can plan tonight, then set out tomorrow."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>So how was it? Good? Bad? Wonderful? Awful? Exciting? Boring? Well, don't leave me guessing for myself . . . REVIEW! XD<p> 


	2. Too Much, Too Soon

As promised, here's the next chapter!

Ya'll already know disclaimer, so let's just get on with it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>II ~ Too Much, Too Soon<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 1<span> (February 8th): Sunday: 9:30 AM_

_Objective: Locations, Cake, and Dress_

"All right!" Mint slammed her hand onto the table. "Lettuce, Berry and Tasuku, you're in charged of searching for a location for the wedding and reception." The selected three stood up, grabbing notepads, pens, and pencils. "And while you're at it," Mint added as they walked toward the café door. "Find out if they'll hold the wedding and reception next week."

"Yes, Ma'am!" With that, they ran out the café.

"Okay, that leaves me, Ichigo and Pudding." She turned to the remaining two. "We'll look for a place to make the cake, then search for the perfect wedding dress." Her midnight blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Hopefully we'll find one that's the right size, that way we won't have to worry about much tailoring."

"Got it!" Ichigo smiled, determined.

"And we won't have to worry about the cake," Pudding almost sung. She left the two girls in suspense as she emphasized the dramatic pause with a giggle and wink. "We can just get Keiichi to do it."

Ichigo's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah! Keiichiro's sweets are _so_ delicious, and it'll be better because I haven't had one in a while."

"Good work, Pudding." Mint nodded in agreement. "To the kitchen!"

In the Café Mew Mew kitchen, the girls caught sight of Keiichiro mixing something in a bowl, and Ryou leaning against a wall with his arms crossed nearby talking to him. Keiichiro still had his long ponytail and gentleman nature, and, surprisingly, instead of him looking older, it seemed he got even more handsome as the years went by.

Ryou, however, just appeared to be an older version of his teenage days. "Hm?" He looked up when he felt as if someone was watching him. His baby blue eyes immediately sat upon the three girls peeking their heads in under the door flaps. "Why are you spying on us?"

"Is that any way to greet the girls who saved the planet?" Mint asked with sass and a bit of sarcasm, flipping her long hair behind her shoulder.

"Well, considering you wouldn't be heroes without me, yes."

Mint's eyebrow twitched, but Ichigo came up with a comeback. "But it was an accident."

Ryou shrugged. "Accident or not, the fact is, I made you guys who you are today."

Both girls' pouted in defeat. Pudding, however, wasn't paying the slightest clue to the conversation. She was too busy admiring all the small cakes and mini cupcakes in the glass display.

"Ooh!" Pudding smiled brightly at the smell radiating from the oven. "What are you making, Keiichi?"

"Creme Brulee," he replied. "I'm making it seasonal by adding a chocolate mint cream and cinnamon-sugar on top, and on the side, vanilla ice cream with a gingerbread cookie in it."

"Mm-mm-mmm!" The blonde girl licked and smacked her lips in delight. "Can I have some?"

Keiichiro laughed. "Sure; but just one," he teased with honesty, remembering the last time she had a sweet, she ate them all.

"Yay!"

"Don't tell me you just came in here for some snacks." Ryou shook his head, sighing.

"No, we didn't!" Ichigo glared, her cheeks slightly puffed out. "And for your information, we didn't even come in here for _you_!" She turned to Keiichiro and smiled sweetly. "Keiichiro, would it be too much trouble to do me a _huge_ favor?"

The brunette finished pouring the chocolate mixture into a bowl with a vanilla one, then turned to Ichigo. "Why, of course I wouldn't mind," he said with a charming smile - which Ryou rolled his eyes at. "What does the lovely Ichigo wish?"

She blushed slightly and scratched her cheek. "Um, well . . . could you make a wedding cake by next week?"

"Certainly. It's no tr - wait." Keiichiro blinked while Ryou stood frozen in place. "A wedding cake?"

"Yeah," Mint spoke up, her hands on her hips. "Can you believe she's been engaged for two weeks and didn't have the brain to tell us, _us_" - she repeated with gestures for emphasis - "until last night?"

"More like today," Ryou replied, his eyebrow and fingers twitching.

"Huh? What's with that tone?" Ichigo pouted slightly. "What? You're thinking 'Really? Miss Heavier Than She Looks is actually getting married to someone oblivious to her obliviousness? Haha!'" Her face reddened.

Ryou snorted, but not with laughter. "I didn't say that."

"No, but you were thinking it!" Ichigo shook her head in frustration. "You know what, Ryou? Why can't you be supportive for once! I'm _engaged_! You should be happy for me, but instead your acting like Mr. Grump as usual!"

Ryou's face hardened. "Congratulations!" he spat sarcastically, waving a hand for emphasis. He shoved his hands in his jeans pocket and walked up the stairs, with not a glance at anyone.

"Humph! Jerk!" Ichigo crossed her arms.

Keiichiro glance uncertainly at the dark stairway Ryou disappeared in just seconds before, but quickly turned most of his attention back to the steaming Ichigo. "Don't be mad, Ichigo. I think Ryou was just in shock at the news. You know how he can get," he forced the last part out with a light chuckle, but it sounded natural nonetheless. "Speaking of which, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Keiichiro. I'm glad someone around here is cool."

"Yes. . . . " it came out as more of a sigh. "Anyway, I'll be happy to make your wedding cake. What kind would you like?"

Twinkling stars seemed to appear in Ichigo's eyes at the question. "Oh, it's so hard to choose! Let's see . . . "

Mint rolled her eyes as she looked up at the wall clock; 11:04 AM. She suppressed a growl. _It's been over an hour and Ichigo _still_ hasn't made up her mind!_, she thought bitterly. _No wonder she didn't think of a thing prior to this! _Finally, she stomped forward and grabbed Ichigo by the collar of her fuzzy white sweater, choking her slightly in the process.

"H-Hey!" Ichigo coughed. "What's the big idea?"

"Keiichiro," Mint addressed the baker, ignoring the girl's whining protests, "just surprise her. She likes everything you make anyway, so I don't see the harm."

"True. Okay!"

"What? Hey!" Ichigo's cries became fainter and fainter as Mint dragged her out of the kitchen and out the café with Pudding following.

Keiichiro waved after them, as if it was nothing new - which it wasn't. Once they were out of sight, he slowly lowered his arm. He glanced up the stairway and seconds later, Ryou appeared, peeking out hesitantly. "It's okay. They're gone now."

With a small nod, the blonde boy walked down the remaining steps and into the kitchen. "You know," Keiichiro started, trying to choose his words carefully, but gave up seconds later. "You could have just said congratulations. . . . "

"Why?" Ryou flashed him an expressionless face. "Just so she can doubt it and think I was kidding? It wouldn't have made any difference if I would've said it or not."

"Sure; but saying it with no emotion besides sarcasm wasn't a very wise choice either."

Ryou shrugged, indifferent. "She wanted me to say it, so I did; enough questions asked." He leaned back up against the wall with his arms crossed again.

Keiichiro sighed, going over to check his pasties. Sometimes Ryou could be too stubborn to talk too.

* * *

><p><em>3:54 PM<em>

"Mm. I don't know," Ichigo mused, twisting to look at her back. "I think this one's too plain - not to mention old fashioned." She wore a cream-white, long sleeved wedding dress that hugged her curves nicely, and expanded into a ball gown at the waistline. The skirt had many ruffles and several large ribbons. The upper half had two bows; one at the upper-right and the other the bottom-left. They were the only decorations on the top.

"Humph. That's a nice way to put it," Mint snorted, then snapped her fingers in the air. "Next!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Many butlers and maids scattered, in a hurry to please their mistress.

Ichigo sweat dropped, still not used to the royal treatment as her friends were. She would have much preferred to go to a regular wedding store instead of Mint's mansion, but she had to agree with her, being here would probably make searching easier. "Um, Mint . . . can't I just pick out my own dresses to try on? I think it'd be way faster." She disappeared back into the dressing room.

"Yeah, right! You'd take the whole day to decide!" One of the maids came back carrying another wedding gown. She hurried onto the small steps and threw most of the dresses over the dressing room wall and held it there until Ichigo took it.

"Hey, dresses and sweets are totally different," she replied. "I don't know if I'd be in the mood for just _any_ cake, whereas, if I look nice in a dress, there's no second thoughts."

"True, but there's always the possibility that you'll wonder if there's _another _dress that you'd look _better_ in."

"Hm. I guess you have a point." She came out once again, this time in a strapless dress. The top was fitting, but didn't exactly heighten her curves. It folded somewhat in a kind of Asian fan effect. The skirt puffed out at the hipline like the last dress, but not as much, and also had the folded design; these being more elegant, lush waves than a fan, though. "So, what do you think about this one?"

Pudding poked her head out of a mass of clothes in Mint's grand closet and studied the redhead. "Eh. I think it's a nice dress, but not for you." She dove back into the fabrics.

"Agreed." Mint snapped again, immediately her servants scrambled in a slight panic.

Next Ichigo was in a plain white, spaghetti strapped dress that flowed to her ankles, with a pale peach ribbon tied around her waist and into a big bow in the back. Other than the ribbon, it resembled more of summertime wear than a wedding dress. Both Mint and Pudding immediately gave it a thumbs' down before Ichigo even finished coming out of the room; so she backed in it again without question.

Then came a one strapped, ivory dress that was somewhere between mermaid and a ball gown. Rhinestones lined the strap and went down the sides and around the waist. Just below the ribbon of rhinestones, the skirt hugged Ichigo's hips, then loosened slightly as it got lower. At the bottom of the dress, however, it puffed out suddenly. It looked like an upside down bowl of ruffles and frills.

"Cool!" Pudding exclaimed.

Ichigo widened her eyes. "Seriously? No way!" She tried stepping forward toward Pudding, but when she did, her foot caught some of the frills, making her fall face-first off the mini staircase and onto the carpeted floor. "Ow. . . . "

Mint chuckled. "It _is_ interesting, but no."

Pudding pouted. "Aww. . . . "

Ichigo sighed a breath of relief as she got up, but only fell back down. After several more attempts, she finally gave up and _crawled_ up the steps and into the dressing room.

Pudding giggled at her. She reminded her of an inchworm trying to climb up a wall. Soon enough, she made her way to the dainty, white table next to Mint. It was covered with tea sandwiches, herbal tea, and several other foods you'd find during a 'business' party. "Hey, Mint, I'm curious - "

"You're _always_ curious."

Pudding pouted and glared slightly, but shook it off. She popped a sandwich in her mouth. "Do you wear all those clothes? Or just have them there for bragging rights?"

Mint blinked at the girl, her face unreadable. "I intend to wear them, but before I do, they get out of style; so I throw them away."

Pudding almost spit out the tea she was drinking. "Throw them away!" Her golden-brown eyes widened with horror. "How can you just waste them like that! That's like wasting food when it could go to starving people!"

Mint's face remained unreadable, but blinked in confusion. Seconds later, realization hit her. She completely forgot how poor Pudding used to be, taking care of her five younger siblings all by herself. After all those performances and extra tips from Café Mew Mew, however, she was no longer broke - not rich, but had enough to relax. Keeping that in mind, Mint tried thinking anyone could forgotten and made the same mistake; so you didn't dwell in guilt too much.

The blunette gave a small smile nonetheless. "You have a good point. I'll donate the ones out of style." The hyper girl perked up. Seeing this, Mint added, "Feel free to have some too, there's plenty. Trust me."

Pudding smiled just as Ichigo came out again. "Okay, how's this?" Ichigo slowly stepped in a circle. This time it was an off-white, mermaid dress with spaghetti straps. Like all mermaid gowns, this one hugged all curves, heightening them. The top had little, cream-colored, ribbon-less bows sitting on the rims while a large, beige one was on the back of her waist. White lace covered the skirt all the way to the end, and a little passed it from the back.

Pudding and Mint looked thoughtful. "Hm." The blonde girl raised her hand to her chin in a debating pose. "I think we're on the right track," she finally replied.

Mint nodded. "I don't think you should have something that fits you too well, it doesn't look right."

Ichigo pricked an eyebrow uneasily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means . . . " Mint paused, thinking of the best comparison. " . . . To put it nicely, it means you look like (a wannabe) Zakuro modeling in a swimsuit."

The redhead gaped as Pudding agreed. Her face flushed with embarrassment, but she didn't have time to respond, Pudding beating her to it. "I think you should have something that looks simple from afar, but actually quite detailed - but not too detailed - up close. Like with small bows like that one and a ribbon."

"Yes - though, I'm not sure whether it should be a mermaid or a ball gown - or spaghetti straps, halter, or strapless, for that matter," Mint added, sounding between annoyed and bored. "We'll think about color later. Right now we need design."

Ichigo sighed. "Well, okay." As she headed back into the dressing room, she glanced back. "Hey, what time is it?"

Mint snapped her fingers again. A maid immediately came to her side. "What time is it?"

"Five-twenty-seven in the evening, Ma'am."

"Thank you." With a respectful nod, the servant walked away.

"Wow!" Pudding almost gasped. "Time flies when you're trying to helping Ichigo."

"Yeah. I think we should call it a day," Ichigo said, coming out again. She was back in her fuzzy, white sweater and light blue jeans. "The others are probably waiting back at the café."

Mint stood up. "All right." She pointed to the maid gathering up all thirty-two wedding dresses that had been worn that day. "Make sure to bring similar gowns like that last one by tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Okay, let's go!"

"Mmm!" Ichigo hummed as they left the mansion. "I wonder what kind of cake Keiichiro will make?"

Pudding purred. "Maybe one of those French pastries? He always seems to like making them the most; but either way, who cares? It'll be one of the most delicious things ever created!" She and Ichigo laughed.

Mint rolled her eyes. "Do you guys always think about food?"

"Do you always think about tea and treads?" Pudding shot back.

"Most of the time, yes."

* * *

><p><em>5:50 PM<em>

Tasuku sighed dramatically as he plopped down in one of the café chairs. "I think that was the most I've walked my whole life!"

Pudding laughed. "It may have been tough, but I bet you found some great places, huh?"

"Yeah!" Berry chimed. She dug into the brown bag by her feet and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Wow," Ichigo breathed. "That's a lot."

Lettuce smiled softly. "Yes, it is; but the locations are all very nice. There's a lot of beautiful churches, botanical gardens and parks, and even a few meadows on the outskirts of Japan."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You guys went that far!"

"Mm-mm." Tasuku shook his head. "Only the places in town. We found ads about the meadows."

"So are any of them willing to hold a wedding on Saturday?" Mint asked, getting down to business.

Berry sighed sadly. "Since it's Sunday, all of them were either closed or having a wedding already. So we'll look tomorrow."

Mint nodded as Lettuce said, "I hope we'll find one kind enough to make room for us. Especially because of the invitations."

Ichigo breathed heavily. "I'm so tired, and there's still so much to do!"

"Well, if a certain someone wasn't being hasty, careless and forgetful, this wouldn't have happened," Mint almost sang.

Ichigo's face grew red, but didn't argue.

"Come on, Ichigo!" Berry chimed. "We'll get this done if it's the last thing we'll do!"

Mint raised an eyebrow. "_Last _thing? Not for me it is."

Berry ignored her, her attention still on Ichigo. "We've done harder things before, so this is nothing!"

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks, Berry." She sighed lightly. "Tomorrow let's get up bright and early to look at those locations."

"But what about your dress?" Lettuce asked.

She shrugged, but when she saw Mint about to retort, she hastily said, "I'll go later in the day."

Mint pouted. "Well, if you want to go early, then get home and in bed now!"

* * *

><p>Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Well, I can go on forever about this, but you already know what I want you to do . . . REVIEW! 8D<p> 


	3. It'll Work Out

Woohoo! Updates two weeks in a row! I think that's my best record! (Won't get that again. XD) Here's the next chapter, and the longest so far; though, I think it'll stay the longest. XD I'm trying my hand at honorifics in this chapter - maybe future ones too.

Well, anyway, ya'll know the disclaimer, so onward to the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>III ~ It'll Work Out<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 2<span> (February 9th): Monday: 7:11 AM_

_Objective: Opening Locations, Dress, Invitations_

"Okay, so this should be where that garden is, right?" Ichigo turned her attention from the directions in her hand to the blonde girl next to her.

"Yeah," Berry replied. "Just a little farther. Just wait 'til you see it! The most beautiful garden in town, I'll bet - even if I did just look through the gate!" She giggled.

As if to confirm the statement, a large sign came into view seconds later; it had colorful roses and vines painted on it, and read: '_Come and smell the rich, exotic flowers; Walk on the edge of a lake while watching a waterfall in action; Lay in the grass and count the stars; and much, much more. Crystal Gardens: Where any romantic dream can be turned into reality._'

Ichigo sweat dropped. "Isn't it exaggerating just a bit? I mean, they're practically saying it's the place 'where dreams come true'! Come on."

Berry shrugged. "Well, we'll see what you think when we get there." Minutes later, she grinned at Ichigo's expression from the sight of the garden. They were just outside the opened, old-fashioned, golden gates, and already her jaw was dropped and brown eyes were wide with a mixture of amazement and disbelief - probably thinking that the sign they passed wasn't joking after all, Berry guessed.

Though, she doesn't blame Ichigo for her reaction. As they finally walked through the grand entrance and onto the elegant, stone walkway, the botanical garden seemed even more breathtaking inside. On either sides of the walkway, bushes with a lush green coloring the leaves sat. No flowers on them, but none needed. Right behind the bushes, however, were small trees with rich, brown bark and forest green leaves; and in them, glossy camellias of white and baby pink. As the two girls went on, they noticed the trees steadily parting farther apart and getting larger; and decorating them, crateva religiosa.

A little while later, the path widened into a more opened space with more flowers and vines. Seconds later, Ichigo spotted a large, three-story house that was white and brown. As the girls neared it, a middle-aged woman with pale, red hair came out and walked over to them.

"Welcome to Crystal Gardens," she greeted. "I'm Kimihira Aika, the owner of this botanical garden. Are you here to look for the perfect location of a date, marriage ceremony, or 'hangout' to open your crush's eyes?" she asked straightaway.

"I'm Shirayuki Berry. We're here looking for a place to hold a wedding."

"Ah!" Kimihira's green eyes lit up. "Wonderful! And the lucky bride-to-be is . . . ?" Her eyes darted from Berry to Ichigo and back.

"Um, me," Ichigo replied, slightly embarrassed at the attention. "Momomiya Ichigo."

"Momomiya-san, a pleasure!" Kimihira shook both girls' hands, Ichigo a little longer. "You have come to the right place! Here, at Crystal Gardens, we have many themes relating to nature. A ceremony in front of a waterfall; in the middle of a grand flower bed; somewhere deep in the garden where trees and bushes loom over you as if you were in a jungle; and many, many more!" she went on passionately, not giving Ichigo and Berry the chance to ask questions.

The woman led the two girls far into the garden, talking about all the magnificent sections, and giving a lot of information about the flowers that caught their attention. Eventually, Ichigo tuned her out, finding the flower talk boring. Like, why would she want to know about the flowers' founders and relatives? She didn't know who and what they were, so why bother? Just point the relatives out if they were passing it.

"Wow. . . . " Ichigo breathed. Finally, they arrived at a wide, opened area with a clear river not far away and connected to it, a small waterfall. Many colorful large flowers brightened the small field around the edges, and right in front of the river was a stone altar.

The owner looked approvingly at Ichigo's reaction, and went on. "This is one of our more popular ceremonial spots." She gestured to the river. "We also have a special where we let out doves when the married couple is taking the first dance."

Both girls almost squealed at the image. "How beautiful and romantic!" Berry sighed dreamily.

"Yeah." Ichigo gazed around, then said, "It is beautiful . . . " she hesitated, " . . . but I don't think I want flowers surrounding me at my wedding."

Kimihira nodded. "Well, we have others with less flowers." She led them out of the field and back into the mass of the garden. Along the way, she once again talked about all the plants and their history.

They arrived shortly at a very large lake. On the water's edge, carpobrotus grew, along with thin vines twisting and turning to the edge's curve. "Hey." Ichigo placed her hand above her eyes, leaning forward slightly. "Is that an island . . . under a gazebo?"

Kimihira smiled. "Yes! That's where the ceremony takes place. Come." She pointed to the shiny stone bridge leading to the deserted area.

As the girls followed her toward them, Berry realized the base of the bridge was made from normal stepping stones. "Are they all safe to cross on? That's a long way to the island."

Kimihira eyes flashed with annoyance briefly. "I _want _business, Shirayuki-san; of course it's safe!"

Ichigo placed one foot on the first stone, immediately she knew the woman was right. The 'bridge' looked risky, but was very solid. As they made their way across, exotic fish swam in the lake's water. Ichigo giggled. "They're kinda cute!"

As she commented on the fish, Berry gasped. "Oh! Look at the swans!" She pointed to the two swans swimming a ways from them. The two swan together shortly before turning different directions.

"The swans here are very friendly," their tour guide informed. "If you're quiet and be nice to them, sometimes they'll sit close to you." The girls smiled brightly at this.

Soon they stepped foot on the tiny island shaded by an elegant gazebo. There, an array of different flowers and plants grew, but not very many. Some decorated the cream-colored altar at the far side of the area; others were along the ground and the edge, and a few where the seats were.

Ichigo hummed with delight at the surrounding view; cherry blossom trees were along the other side of the lake, their petals swaying in the refreshing breeze. The sky was a pretty blue with very few thin clouds slowly drifting in it. She inhaled deeply to take in all the fresh scents around her.

The blonde next to her gave a knowing glance. "Is this the one?"

Ichigo nodded. "It's perfect!"

Kimihira couldn't restrain a wide, triumphant smile. "Wonderful!" She clapped her hands together. "I'll reserve this spot for you; when's the big day?"

"This Saturday."

Kimihira nodded before spinning around, about to walk away. "Great! Let me just make the - Wait." She slowly turned back around and stared at Ichigo. "Did you say _this _Saturday?"

Ichigo smile. "Yeah!"

The woman frowned. "I wish you told me before the tour! That's too soon! We're already booked!" Her eyes flashed with a mixture of annoyance, irritation, disbelief, and a hint of anger.

"Huh?" Ichigo's face fell; Berry, on the other hand, wasn't surprised, but her eyes still showed disappointment. "Can't you make an exception?"

Kimihira shook her head firmly. "I'm sorry, Momomiya-san. If you cannot move the date, I'm afraid I can't reserve any area in the garden for you."

Ichigo turned her gaze to the ground, feeling her eyes start to sting. Berry hugged her, whispering comforting words. The owner sighed, then left the island, giving the girls some privacy.

"I know it was a hard blow," Berry said once the woman was out of hearing range, "but remember: the date _was _a sudden decision. Plus, it'll be on Valentine's Day, plenty of couples get married on that day."

Ichigo sniffed. "Yeah . . . I know." She wiped her eyes. "I should have kept my guard up and not fall in love with this place." Her gaze turned to the blonde. "I won't make that mistake again. Thanks, Berry."

Berry smiled sadly before giving her friend another hug. "No, Ichigo. If you keep your guard up, you won't be open for the good things too." She winked. "Come on. Let's go find someplace else you might like." With that being said, she started back to the stone bridge.

Ichigo breathed in the scents one last time as she followed Berry. At the end of the bridge, Kimihira stood waiting, wanting to escort them to the entrance gate. As she and Berry began the walk back, Ichigo stopped, thankful not to have gotten noticed. With one final longing gaze at the lake, she ran to catch up.

* * *

><p><em>11:50 AM<em>

_Berry's POV_

After the expected rejection from Crystal Gardens, we went to two other locations, but both didn't have free space for the fourteenth. Now we're taking the subway to our next destination, Echo Falls. It was based more out of town, in the mountains. From the name, I figured there would be waterfalls, rivers, and maybe rock climbing. The latter I was joking, but you never know.

The trip was long and mostly silent - well, besides my attempted conversation starters, but I was only met with either silence or short, halfhearted replies. I hated seeing one of my best friends upset. I know that lake in Crystal Gardens meant a lot to her, but no matter what I tried to say, it seemed like she wasn't even listening.

Eventually, I sighed deeply in defeat. The only thing that would work was to either somehow get Crystal Gardens to reserve the space, or find a better place; but neither seemed possible. I decided to turn my attention to the moving underground walls out the window, but I found myself only thinking about the present issue deeper.

Finally, the train stopped at our destination. When we got out, I immediately spotted the large sign for Echo Falls:_ A place with waterfalls of every size; a place where wildlife runs free; a place for the perfect outgoing experience for any couple. Welcome to Echo Falls, live the adventurous dream you've had with your sweetie._

I felt a small smiled tugging at my lips when I caught a glimpse of Ichigo's somewhat interested stare at the sign. "Let's go!" I grabbed the my friend's wrist and ran in the direction the arrow pointed, ignoring her weak protests. I stopped abruptly in front of the entrance shortly after. For a split second, I forgot I was pulling Ichigo the entire way there, and got the realization when she crashed into me from the sudden halt and almost made us fall. "Ahh!" I breathed. I felt as if my scarlet eyes were lighting up at the sight in front of us.

A large mountain with patches of pure white snow scattered here and there stood before us, so tall I'm not even going to guess its height. Though half of it was rocky earth, and the other frozen water, I could make out the little green grass fighting its way through the snow. Instead of one of those grand gates you see with a lot of wedding ceremonial places, this one had some kind of wire fence, saying, '_Wildlife Preserve Area. Do not hunt or harm animals._'

I stole a glance at my redheaded friend beside me, but her face was emotionless. I inwardly sighed before walking in the preserved area. So after like, fifteen minutes, we met the manager of Echo Falls, Jun-san. I have my suspicions that he's either new, or uncomfortable with a 'romance' subject; because he was completely flustered when we mentioned we were here looking for a wedding spot. Thankfully, though, there was an opening for Valentine's Day, so now we're off to see the sights Echo Falls has to bring.

Surprisingly, the dirt path didn't wind uphill too much. Good thing, too. If I can't make my way up stairs without breaking a sweat, I didn't want to think about climbing a _very_ tall mountain. I breathed in the mountain air. It was very refreshing, especially since it seemed fresher than in the city. "So what do think so far, Ichigo?" I asked, but didn't get a response. I repeated the question, and silence was my only answer. I looked over my shoulder, and the next second, gasped.

Ichigo was gone!

* * *

><p><em>12:32 PM<em>

_Ichigo's POV_

I had been following Berry with a heavy heart for the passed three hours. I know I'm probably overreacting to not getting that lake at Crystal Gardens, but it's just . . . I pictured my wedding so perfectly in that place. My friends and family sitting in the crimson seats, the bald old man standing behind the altar dressed in a white-blue robe . . . and me and Masaya holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes. . . .

The image was so vivid, I thought it was taking place right then and there; but then the disaster struck and it didn't even register in my clouded brain, and instead, my heart. My tears were threatening to fall yet I had no clue why. Not until Berry told me the sad truth of reality: my wedding was this Saturday on Valentine's Day; and it's fact that many couples get married on that day, and that my wedding was way too soon to even hope for a lot of open locations.

When I realized that, I felt even worse. I didn't want to postpone the date for a later time of the year, but I didn't want to end up not getting my dream wedding because of it. I needed time and space to think, so I glanced up at Berry. She was preoccupied with the sights, so I found this a great opportunity to slip away and into the thick forest of trees beside us, careful not to make too much noise.

I instantly regretted entering the thicket of trees. Now I remember why I hated the woods and forests so much, but I kept going. Eventually - when I felt my legs about to give out - I stumbled out of the trees and into open air. It was nice, but couldn't beat Crystal Gardens by a mile. Just the typical close up mountain area you always see on television, with a small river and scattered flowers. Nothing too exciting or beautiful.

I sat by the river with my needs to my chest. Thinking wasn't going to solve anything, but relaxing might. I glanced around at my surroundings three or fours times, then watched the tiny fish swimming in the icy water for some time. Soon, I sighed heavily. It was so boring here! Thinking it is.

I collapsed on my back and stared up at the warm blue sky. Birds flew across it in a very small flock. Mint was lucky, I thought sometimes. I always wanted to fly in the sky. To feel the wind guide me to new places and forget about life's problems. I sighed again, this time more in a envious sense. Maybe I _should_ postpone my wedding. . . .

A rustling in the bushes nearby made me jolt violently. I swiftly turned onto my stomach and stood on my hands and feet, in a ready-to-pounce pose. I guess I haven't lost my cat instincts and battle experience after all. . . . The bush moved a little more before a fawn jumped out. Both of us stared at each other, not even blinking. Soon, my arms were so weak from the stance that they gave way and I fell face first on the ground. Of course, the fawn ran away. Too bad; it was cute. Right when I was about to look up at the sky again, I heard a faint cry.

It grew louder and clearer and after a few seconds. "Ichigooo! Ichigooo!" Berry. "Ichigo, where are you!"

I tuned out her calls and went back to focusing on the task at hand. Should I do it, or not? Forget about making my wedding the best it could be and get married, or treasure my time being single for the time being while planning out the big day properly? I sighed in frustration. This is going to be harder than I thought. . . .

* * *

><p><em>1:01 PM<em>

_Normal POV_

"Ichigo!" Berry half gasped, half faltered. Her voice was hoarse from the many calls she used in the last half-hour. She huffed as quick footsteps sounded on the dirt path.

"No sign of her," Jun, pale, brunette manager said when he was within hearing distance. "Do you think she might've left?"

Berry shook her head. "It's possible, but I doubt it. Ichigo has to be around here somewhere!" She took several long breaths before inhaling to call out again. She didn't notice her redheaded friend walking toward them. "Ichigooo! Ichigooo! Ichi - "

"I'm right here!" Ichigo shrieked from behind, covering her ears. "Please, Berry! I don't need my ears falling off!" She chuckled.

Berry hugged her. "Oh, Ichigo! Where have you been?"

"I just needed some time to think. . . . I've decided I'll . . . " She bit her lip. " . . . I'm gonna forget about Crystal Gardens."

Berry's eyes widened as Ichigo's words registered in her mind. She backed away slowly to get a better look at her friend's brown eyes. They showed a bit of reluctance, but at the same time, certainty and determination out weighed it by miles. She smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm going to have my dream wedding whether or not it includes Crystal Gardens. It's just a place, and I'm sure there are a lot of others out there that are just as beautiful if not more." She turned to Jun. "Sorry, Jun-san, but Echo Falls isn't what I'm looking for."

The man scratched his head. "You sure? There are a lot of other spots around here. Like higher up the mountain there's this ledge used for riding down here on a rope." He glanced around. "Um, and there's a small waterfall just up ahead, and - "

Ichigo frantically waved her hands in front of her chest. "I'm sure! Really, Jun-san, while I was out . . . exploring -" She sweat dropped "- I saw enough to know this isn't the winner."

Jun sighed heavily. "Okay. If that's what you decided. . . . "

She smiled. "Let's go, Berry!" Ichigo grabbed her wrist, much like how Berry did to her earlier. "I want to go to a few more places before going to Mint's house." Before the blond could respond, she was already getting pulled by the wrist.

She gave a good-natured sigh. "Sure!" With that, and a roll of the eyes, Berry caught her balance and ran on.

"If you ever change your mind," Jun's voice sounded faint from behind them, "I'll be here!"

* * *

><p><em>4:47 PM<em>

"Well, finally, Ichigo!" Mint almost growled as the redhead appeared in the doorway was her large room. "I was beginning to think I might as well call for bridesmaids dresses!" She pouted briefly before taking a long sip of the cup of green tea in her hand.

"Sorry, Mint! I - "

Mint silenced her with a wave of the hand. "We don't have time for time-consuming chatter, Ichigo! Just get in that dressing room!"

Lettuce giggled from her spot at the table between Mint and Tasuku. She and Tasuku were in charge of writing the messages for the _very_ fancy invitations - provided by Mint, of course. "So how was the search, Ichigo?" she asked, loud enough so it would be heard from the other side of the room.

It was a few minutes before Ichigo replied. "Well, it started out tough, but by the end of the day, I think I found the perfect place!"

"That's great! Which one is it?"

"Actually, it wasn't on any of the lists you guys made."

"What!" Tasuku's eyes darted up from his work. "After we spent all that time and energy, the place you pick out isn't even one we found!"

They heard Ichigo giggle. "Let me finish!" She cleared her throat. "I wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for you guys. It turns out Sunset Lake - that one place not far from the city - had this branch that not many people know about. That's because it's hidden by some thick leaves."

"And how did you find out about it?" Mint asked with a raised eyebrow.

" . . . I tripped." Mint tried to hold back a laugh. "Anyway," Ichigo continued hastily. "What I found was the most beautiful beach ever! If wasn't even a whole beach; half of it was this small field with flowers and a river that connected with the ocean! It was so great!" She finally came out of the dressing room. She wore a not-too-fitting, white mermaid gown. Its spaghetti straps had baby pink rose prints along the sides. As it got to the rim of the top, the roses turned to delicate, magenta vines twisting and turning all-around the rim; and they noticed the vines were also at the bottom, above the skirt line. As Ichigo turned around, they saw the two vines at the top change direction, making a 'V' shape. Right below the tip of the 'V', the vines continued down her back until separating into a triangle and going around to the front.

Ichigo twirled, causing the flowing skirt the fly up and show the off-white lace under it. Baby pink roses printed the bottom of the skirt. Lettuce awed. "You look very pretty, Ichigo!"

Tasuku tilted his head to the side slightly. "I think the pink clashes with your hair."

Ichigo blinked. "Since when are you a fashion expert, Tasuku?"

He shrugged. "I'm not an expert; I'm just pointing out the things that seem weird."

Mint drummed her fingers on the table briefly. "I agree with him," she said. "I don't like spaghetti straps for you either." She snapped her fingers and a second later, a maid came in. "Get rid of all the dresses with spaghetti straps!" The maid dipped her head respectfully and obeyed as Ichigo went to change.

"Oh! That's right!" Lettuce looked up from writing the addresses onto the envelope. "Zakuro's coming back tomorrow night!"

Mint almost swallowed the tea the wrong way. "Really?" Ichigo's perky voice sounded from the opposite side of the room. "Great! That means we can start finding bridesmaids dresses tomorrow!"

Mint cleared her throat. "Speaking of bridesmaids . . . " she started, studying her midnight blue fingernails intently. " . . . Who's going to be the Maid of Honor?"

Silence filled the room. Even Mint's dog, Mickey - whom was laying in his comfy bed nearby - didn't make a sound. Tasuku just glanced around, not getting the whole importance of deciding a Maid of Honor, but he did not dare voice his thoughts.

"Well?" Mint pressed.

They heard an audible gulp from the dressing room before the bride-to-be finally replied. "U-Um, you k-know Mint, I still h-have a couple of days to decide. . . ." She came out again; her face was flushed and she avoided eye contact with Mint and Lettuce. "So how's this one?" she hastily asked. This time it was a baby pink, one-strapped ball gown. The very puffy skirt was decorated with ribbons and frills. There weren't many, but enough to please the eye. In the center of the skirt line, white ruffles flowed downward, getting bigger and wider along the way. A red rose was pinned to the one strap, while tiny rhinestones below it went in a curvy line from the strap, to the upper rim, down at the sides.

The blunette's matching blue eyes narrowed. "Don't try to change the subject, Ichigo!" she almost barked. "Who is it going to b - "

"The dress is all right, I guess," Tasuku cut in, shrugging, "but same as the last one: it clashes."

Lettuce nodded, taking an uneasy glance at the steaming Mint. "Yes, and I think it could use a little less decoration on the top."

Ichigo nodded hastily and ran back into the dressing room when she saw Mint opened her mouth to protest. Tasuku turned to the blunette. "What's your problem?"

"All I wanted to know was who'd be the Maid of Honor!"

"And Ichigo said she'd think about it."

Mint gritted her teeth. "She's just saying that because she already decided who'd it be!" She glared at the door of the dressing room. "She just doesn't want to tell me!"

Tasuku restrained a sigh. "Being the Maid of Honor isn't so important. . . ."

Mint blinked in surprise at the brunette. "What do you mean it isn't important!" She huffed. "Well, I wouldn't expect a guy to understand!"

Tasuku rolled his eyes, not bothering to retort. Ichigo tried on three more dresses, but all got the thumbs down. Mint didn't say a word of critique, only ignoring everyone by playing with Mickey.

Ichigo sighed. _This day sure turned out great_, she thought with sarcasm as she opened the door to show off dress number six. Ichigo blinked in confusion when Lettuce and Tasuku stared at her with wide eyes; even Mint suddenly stopped playing with Mickey to finally look up. "What?" Ichigo tilted her head to the side. "The dress is that bad?"

Lettuce was the first to snap out of the daze. She shook her head and smiled widely. "No, Ichigo. . . . It's . . . it's . . . beautiful!" Tasuku nodded.

Mint shifted her gaze uneasily to the floor, then the window. " . . . Well, it's about time you found a wedding dress!" she replied, summoning all her pride in that one sentence.

Ichigo was still confused, however. She walked over to the full length mirror on the wall. What she saw in the reflection was a soon-to-be bride in an ivory dress. The somewhat, puffy skirt had thick-yet-light layers and folds going in a diagonal direction, with a delicate ruffle at the folded ends. Her thick, folded straps fell off her shoulders, giving her a more petite image. Two red roses were pinned together on the front-left side of the skirt line. The upper half of the dress hugged Ichigo's curves lightly, heightening them enough that it doesn't have to be skintight to make an impression.

Ichigo smiled softly at her reflection. She turned around to face the others, swallowing the small lump that came in her throat. "Well?" Lettuce asked knowingly.

"This is it!" Ichigo sniffed. "Thank you guys so much!"

"Perfect timing too!" Tasuku grinned. "Lettuce and I just finished the invitations!"

Mint kept her gaze to the window; Ichigo walked over to her. Leaning forward until she was at Mint's ear, she whispered, "Thank you, Mint. I could never have found this dress without you."

Mint's cheeks reddened slightly from embarrassment, but she managed to play cool. Crossing her arms and holding her head up with pride, she replied, "Humph. Well, of course! Where would you be without me?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes playfully. "Getting a higher raise from Ryou at the café." She and the other laughed at Mint's expression: it read disbelief and surprise all over it.

She pouted. "Oh, by the way, you know you have to pay for that dress."

"Sure. How much?"

Mint smirked. "One million-five-thousand-eighty-seven yen."

* * *

><p>I was taking a gamble with the yen thing, so please correct me if it seems to cheap or something.<p>

Anyway, this chapter took all my energy, and just for that, I want a rewarding treat! You know what I want? REVIEWS! 8DDD

And I'd like to thank my reviewer, Animated Dancer 777!


	4. Frustrating Decisions

This one's kinda short, sorry, but I had some writer's block. . . .

Again, ya'll know the disclaimer; so onward!

* * *

><p><strong><em>IV ~ Frustrating Decisions<em>**

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 3<span>__ (February 10__th__): Tuesday: 9:02 AM_

_Objective__: Bridesmaids Dresses_

"Here you are, Ichigo," Keiichiro said, placing a plate of cake on the Café Mew Mew table in front of the redhead. "Try this."

Ichigo's brown eyes lit up instantly by just smelling the wonderful sweet scent. "Cake before breakfast? Don't mind if I do!" She grabbed the fork laying beside the cake on the white plate, and made a move to tear down the soft, chocolate pastry.

Right when the fork was about to make contact, however, Keiichiro swiftly snatched the dish, causing the metal object to collide with the table and slip from Ichigo's grasp. The girl stared with her mouth gaped open at the exact spot where the delectable treat sat only three seconds ago. She turned her horror-filled gaze to the man standing next to her. "K-Keiichiro! Why did you do that!"

He rearranged his bangs. "You said you didn't have breakfast, correct? You shouldn't spoil it."

Ichigo's eyes only widened while they began filling with water. "B-B-But, _Keiichiro_!" she whined. "I wasn't hungry!"

"Well, you are now apparently." Keiichiro held the plate farther away as Ichigo tried to reach for it. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and you are not going to have it by eating cake!" he concluded firmly before going back in the kitchen to cook her a meal.

Ichigo sniffed. "Meanie. . . ." she murmured under her breath.

"Humph." Ichigo turned her head around to see Ryou coming out the kitchen. "Aren't you engaged? You shouldn't be flirting with other guys."

Ichigo gasped. "I wasn't flirting!" Her pale complexion reddened as she glared at the blonde man. "I'd never think about cheating on Masaya!"

Ryou rolled his blue eyes. "Relax! I was only kidding." He shoved his hands into his jeans pockets and made his way to the door.

The girl gritted her teeth as he walked away, then stuck her tongue out although he couldn't see it. In the midst of it, a thought accord to her. "Hey . . . Ryou?"

He stopped just as he got to the door, and looked over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Uh . . . well . . . " She looked down at the table. "W-Will you be coming?"

Ryou raised an eyebrow. "You need help picking out bridesmaid dresses?"

Ichigo's inwardly face-palmed herself. "No! I meant . . . will you be coming to the wedding?" She shut her eyes tightly, but Ryou didn't say anything. She immediately assumed that meant a 'no'.

When she opened one eye, however, Ryou was staring at her as if she was crazy. "You had to ask?" he finally asked.

Ichigo sighed. "I know. Stupid question."

"What time will it start again?"

"Six forty-five, at sunset. . . . Wait, why?"

Ryou shrugged indifferently. "Well, I don't wait to be too late."

Ichigo perked up. "You're coming!"

He gave her that look again. "You don't want me too?"

"No, no! Of course I do!" She jumped out her seat and ran up to him. "Thanks, Ryou!" She smiled brightly.

He blinked at her reaction, then continued out the door, giving a backward wave. Ichigo smiled after him.

Just then, Keiichiro came back with a plate of pancakes and eggs. "Breakfast is served!"

* * *

><p><em>10:27 AM<em>

"So what color did you decide for us to wear, Ichigo?" Lettuce asked as they looked through racks of dresses in the bridesmaids section of a quaint bridal store.

"Pink!" the redhead almost sang. "Different shades for all of you."

"I knew it'd be pink!" Pudding giggled. "So are we wearing the same style of dress in different shades?"

"Mm-mm." Ichigo shook her head while pulling out a dress to examine it. "They'll be different to fit more of your personalities. Here." She handed Lettuce the dress. "Try this one on."

"Ugh! You're really trying to torture me, aren't you, Ichigo?" Mint dully accused as the green-haired girl vanished into a dressing room.

"Nya?" The redhead blinked and looked up at Mint from the other side of the rack. "What do you mean?"

"You say you want our dresses to reflect our personalities, but what about me? With my dazzling presence and charming personality, it's only natural I have a dress to match; but I can't."

"Why not?"

Mint's blue eyes narrowed. "Come now, Ichigo. Everyone knows the bridesmaids can't look better and out shine the bride! It's practically a rule!"

"Oh." Ichigo shrugged indifferently and went back to looking at the rack.

Mint gasped at her nonexistent disappointed-guilt reaction. "Do you not see my dilemma, Ichigo?"

"Nope." She heard Mint gasp again as she pulled out another dress and shoved it into her friend's hands. "Take this one, Mint."

Mint looked at it skeptically, but then noticed rhinestones and sparkles. "A little much, isn't it?"

Ichigo rolled her eyes. "Just try it on!"

While Mint went in another room to change, Lettuce came out. "Aw!" Ichigo practically jumped up and down. "Lettuce, you look so cute!" Her green-haired friend wore a spaghetti strapped dress that hugged her upper body nicely, then loosened and flowed at the hips, reaching a little passed her knees. It was darkish rose pink with a lighter shade trimming all the rims in a curvy line, and a ribbon tied around her waist, but with no bow. It was so simple, but it seemed to just make Lettuce glow. Ichigo almost squealed again.

Lettuce blushed, and nervously shifted her gaze to the red carpeted floors. "Y-You really think so?" She played with her fingers.

"Yeah!" Berry chimed, twisting her upper body around to look. "You'd look even cuter with your hair in curls!"

Lettuce's face reddened more, but she smiled softly. "I like the dress too. . . . "

Ichigo giggled. "Then that's the one you're wearing." As Lettuce went to change, Ichigo turned to Pudding and Berry. "What do you think Zakuro would wear?"

Pudding put on her thinking look. "Mmm. That's a toughie." After a few minutes of looking, she sighed. "We'll have to wait tomorrow when she's here."

"Don't you think it's a little much, Ichigo?" The girls turned to see the blunette had finally came out in a magenta halter dress that hugged her chest then loosely flowed just above her knees. At the tope center, two long, very dark magenta triangles began and stretched around until connecting in the back. In the part where each triangle just touched, another one joined and stretched downward to her waist. The same dark color boarded the bottom of the dress. About four or five rhinestones decorated the top triangle going around; all of which, were parted away from each other. It was simple enough not to have attention on the dress and not Mint, but glam enough she won't complain.

"Wow, Mint!" Pudding's eyes sparkled. "You look fabulous!"

"I know, thank you." Mint posed and smiled briefly before turning back to pout at Ichigo.

The redhead sweat dropped. "You guys won't 'out shine' me because I'll be the only one wearing white, and that stands out, right?"

Mint pondered this for a few moments. "I guess you have a point. Okay, then. I'll get this dress."

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief when the blunette disappeared back into the changing room. "Okay, now to shop for you guys!" Berry and Pudding cheered.

But the search was much harder than expected. Ichigo thought shopping for Berry would be easy, but none of the dresses seemed to reflect and brighten her personality. "I don't know, Ichigo," Berry muttered. "I think we've been through all the pink bridesmaids dresses, and I haven't seen any I like."

Lettuce peeked over a rack of clothes a few racks away. "Yeah. All the dresses look the same over here." Ichigo sighed.

"Hey, guys! How's this look?" Pudding's chipper voice rang everyone out of their thoughts and turned to look at her. She had on a strapless, dark pink dress that ended at her ankles. It did nothing for her curves, but had sparkles that only glistened in the light. In all honesty, Pudding looked cute - as always - but the dress seemed more fitting for a pregnant woman.

The other four girls shook their heads in disapproval. "What!" The blonde girl's shocked reaction was quite humorous: frozen to the spot as stiff as a metal pole, with eyes as wide as they could go and a mouth gaped open. "What?" she repeated. "I was sure this one was a winner!"

Lettuce strained a smile as she said, "Um . . . You look cute, Pudding, but . . . I think the dress makes you look . . . too childish because it's oversized." She sighed in relief at coming up with a nice explanation.

Pudding pouted. "But kids are open, honest, and a lot of the time hyper; isn't that me?"

"Well, yes, but . . . "

"It clashes!" Berry piped up. "That's it."

"Yes." Mint seemed to be a lot calmer than the others. "We can't have your dress and personality cancelling each other out; you should be the one shining, not the gown."

Pudding pondered this, then nodded. "Okay!"

Ichigo chuckled nervously after the nineteen-year-old disappeared back into the changing room. "Well, when she gets back, we can go off to another store. While we're out, let's look for our shoes and accessories."

"One of these shops around town gotta have _something_!" Berry giggled.

Three bridal stores and four and a half hours later, Pudding stood in a fitting, spaghetti-strapped light pink dress that showed off her curves perfectly, and continued to flow just passed her knees. It had a band of tiny rhinestones sewn onto the waistline and bottom rim of the dress; and also at the bottom, the pink faded darker until a darkish magenta color.

Ichigo shook her head in disapproval. "Nah. It doesn't show your bubbly side."

"Maybe we should call it a day," Lettuce suggested as Pudding headed back into the dressing room.

Ichigo sighed. "Yeah. It's getting late."

Before they could let Pudding know, Berry's chipper voice rang out. "Hey, guys! I think I finally found the right bridesmaid dress!" She skipped out of the changing next to Pudding's and twirled once. She posed in a one-strapped, baby pink bridesmaid gown. It had a peach-colored ribbon along the waist and tied into a big bow in the back, with the rest of the ribbon falling gracefully down. Delicate, yellow sparkles lined the strap, the top's rim, and the trim at the bottom of the little-passed-knee-length skirt; while silver sparkles decorated the ends of the ribbon. It hugged her upper body perfectly and a little at top half of the hips, then flowed.

She grinned at the girls' lit up eyes. She waved her index finger in a matter-of-fact gesture. "Simple, but still awes a crowd." She giggled. "I take it you approve, Ichigo?"

The redhead nodded, a bright smile appearing on her face. "Of course I do! Now all we need is Pudding's and Zakuro's dresses!"

"We can look tomorrow," Pudding said, coming back out in her fuzzy yellow sweater and white jeans. "Hopefully Zakuro will come with us, then she can pick out her dress." She laughed. "We don't have a clue what to get her." The others joined in the laughter.

* * *

><p><em>6:54 PM<em>

Once Berry finished changing, they left and went back to Café Mew Mew, where they were greeted by a certain twenty-four-year-old friend who was the fifth member of the group. Mint's face lit up brightly, and her eyes seemed to have twinkling stars in them at the sight of the famous model talking to Ryou, completely oblivious to the girls' arrival. She dashed pass the group with speed never before seen, and surprised the model with a tight hug from the back. "Zakuro!"

The woman turned her head to look at the blunette embracing her. "Mint?" The twenty-four-year-old had not changed through the years. Her plum-purple hair still fell at her waist and her body was as slim and curvy as ever. Her purple eyes studied Mint up and down. She knew the girl was trying to imitate her, but did not say anything. Instead, she turned to the other girls still at the entrance to the café. "Hey." Her eyes rested on Ichigo.

"Hey, Zakuro!" Pudding chimed. "How was the shooting for the movie?"

Her unblinkingly gaze was still concentrated on the redhead, but she replied. "It was fine."

Ichigo tilted her head to one side slightly. "What's up?"

Zakuro didn't answer immediately, only staring at the redhead more intensely. "Is it true you're getting married this Saturday?"

Ichigo took a brief glance at the blonde boy standing nect to the model. He shrugged, and she focused back on Zakuro with a bright smile, but she felt it faltered under the older woman's stare. "Yeah! I already got my dress and the place for the ceremony and reception set. We're focusing on bridesmaids dresses now. We need yours and Pudding's, so can you come with us tomorrow to pick them out?"

Zakuro didn't respond. The silence went on for a few more moments before she ignored the question and asked instead, "I need to talk to you. Is now a good time?"

Ichigo involuntarily gulped lightly. "S-Sure. What is it?"

Zakuro shook her head. "Not here. Alone." She finally broke her stare to look down at Mint whom was still hugging her tightly. Reluctantly, the blunette let go and Zakuro marched out of the café.

Ichigo bit her lip slightly. This talk looked serious, and she wondered if she should really follow her.

* * *

><p>I didn't realize Mint seemed to be the secondary main character in here; I didn't mean for that to happen, but I guess it's just easy writing about her.<p>

Review, please! 83


	5. Thoughts and Doubts

Sorry, I'm late in updating! I had terrible writer's block for the second half and I didn't have a good vision in the dress choices. But I got it now, and I hope it won't disappoint. :)

Oh, and I'm stilling having writer's block, so I won't be able to update weekly for a while. I'll update as soon as can, though!

* * *

><p><em><strong>V ~ Thoughts and Doubts<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Zakuro's POV<em>

I walked calmly yet bristly out of the overly adorable café where I worked part-time. I didn't have to glance back to make sure Ichigo was following me, I knew she was.

I didn't say anything as we walked. . . . I wouldn't be surprised if she thought I was angry or something; in a way, I guess I was. How can she throw her whole life away like that? How could she even _think _of such a thing? I had a couple of good friends back when I was a kid – before I became a model. We stayed in touched all this time, and just a few years ago, two of them told me they were getting married. They were only eighteen.

Of course I tried to talk them out of it, but it only ended in a broken friendship. Maybe I was too harsh with them. Maybe I didn't want to hear their side of the story. Either way, I had ruined our bond, and I still blame myself to this day. If I hadn't done that, I could have comforted one friend four months later, and the other a year later, when their husbands left them.

Ichigo's relationship is different, though. She and Aoyama-kun had been deeply in love ever since they were in Junior High. They never got into one argument, and even with some disagreements, there was never an uncomfortable tension in the air.

No. Ichigo and Aoyama-kun will have a long, loving life together. I know that much. . . . But I'm not going to let her regret anything without thinking things over first.

I'm not going to make that mistake again.

I finally stopped at the park's edge; a cliff overlooking the ocean, and railing for safety. I gazed out to the sea while Ichigo stayed a few steps behind me. I could hear her sliding her foot cross the sand.

She finally broke the silence by asking, "Um, Zakuro . . . is this about my wedding?"

"Yes."

I could feel her tense up. " . . . Are you mad . . . ?" Her voice was shaky from the nervousness in her tone.

I didn't answer right away. " . . . Yes – in a way." I continued before she had the chance to ask any questions. "Ichigo, what I want to say first is congratulations!" I smiled a little in her direction. Immediately, her shoulders dropped, mostly relaxed; but I could tell from her guarded brown eyes, she was waiting for my 'let down.' I sighed thoughtfully. This wasn't hard, but I just wasn't sure what her reaction will be. "Really. I am happy for you, Ichigo. I'm glad you found love."

"Then why couldn't you say that back at the café?"

"Because what I really wanted to get out couldn't be done in front of everyone. I want you to think about this and decide for yourself, without other eyes staring you down, waiting to hear the answer." I paused, looking out at the sea again. It glowed with the light from the setting sun. One of the most beautiful places in Tokyo. "Ichigo, why are you getting married now?"

"Huh?" She looked dumbfounded for a moment. "Because I love Masaya! Why else?"

"You loved him ever since you were thirteen, but you weren't trying getting married then."

"Of course not! We weren't of age!"

"Then how about at eighteen?"

"He was still studying abroad; plus, the idea of marriage overwhelmed me back then." I nodded. "What are you getting at, Zakuro?"

I turned all the way around to face her, purposely making eye contact. "What I'm saying is that you have your whole life ahead of you, Ichigo. There's no reason to get married now."

"B-B-But why not? I can spend my life with Masaya!"

I shook my head. "You know that's not what I mean. If you settle down now, you won't be 'free' anymore."

She bit her lip and shifted her eyes to look anywhere but me. I could tell she was trying to come up with a comeback, but wasn't getting one. I continued waiting patiently, though. It was about six minutes later when the young girl in front of me sighed heavily and hung her head. I raised one eyebrow. Why was she acting so melodramatic all of a sudden? We were just having a simple conversation.

"I . . . I-I . . . I can't. . . . "

I leaned forward a little; she was talking just barely over a whisper. "'Can't'? What do you mean?"

She hesitated, glancing side to side with her head still hanging. " . . . I can't . . . postpone, or cancel . . . the wedding. . . . "

I tilted my head ever-so-slightly. "Just because you already decided the date, or mailed the invitations?"

She shook her head. Biting her lip again, Ichigo finally lifted her head and stared straight into my eyes. "If I canceled the wedding . . . what if . . . w-what i-if . . . " Her eyes glazed over, which made my jaw fall very slightly. "W-what if . . . Masaya-a took it the wrong way . . . and think I didn't love him anymore?" I gasped silently. "Or . . . what if I postpone it too long? After a few years. What if he can't wait that long and leaves me?" Her tears fell, but she continued to look me in the eye. "I can't do that! I can't just cancel!".

I was stunned in place, leaning against the railing. Is that what this is about? Was she just getting married to avoid a possible broken heart?

My face hardened as I clenched my fists. I knew Ichigo could be a little dense sometimes, but this was just plain stupid!

Ichigo was so absorb in her self-pity that she didn't notice me leaving the railing and swiftly walk up to her.

_SLAP!_

Ichigo was caught completely off-guard at the impact, but managed to steady herself before she could crash down into the ground. Her left hand raised to touch the spot where I hit her, and she flinched. "Z-Zakuro!" New tears streamed down her cheeks; probably from the pain.

I stared down at her. I could feel the hot anger surging through me. "Don't you _ever _say that again," I said very slowly, giving every single ounce of venom into each syllable. "Do you honestly think that Aoyama-kun would leave you! After the eight years you two have been through!"

I didn't give her the chance to reply. "The only way Aoyama-kun would leave is if _you_ tell him to, Ichigo! And if this is the ridiculous reason you decided to get married now, then I have to really rethink my opinion of you." I spun on my heel and walked away from her, flipping some hair out of my face as I did.

Ichigo's whimpered protests grew fainter as I made our distance wider, but I tuned her out. I wasn't exaggerating when I said I'd rethink my opinion; it was the truth, and I was going to spend all night with my spinning thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><span>Day 4<span>__ (February 11__th__): Wednesday: 10:22 AM_

_Objective__: Bridesmaid Dresses, Accessories_

I inwardly sighed as I watched the manager – a pretty woman in her early thirties, with short blonde hair to her shoulders – and three of her workers – triplets, with golden-brown hair – run off to look through the many racks of bridesmaids dresses again. We were in a store called, _Majestic Jewel._ It was the fanciest – and most expensive – bridal shop in all of Tokyo. From what I could recall from this morning, Mint deeply refused to have me wear anything from a 'commoner's store, and insisted on paying.

. . . Come to think of it, Mint herself doesn't wear anything to a special event unless it's of high quality and a designer original, so I wonder why she didn't want to get a dress made or buy it here? Either the dress she got was so perfect that she wouldn't think of getting a different one, or she decided to let Ichigo choose what she likes on her since it _is _her wedding.

Speaking of Ichigo. . . . I glanced around, trying to spot her. She wasn't hard to find, her red hair stood out from the pale walls and light pink carpet. Ichigo hasn't moved an inch since we arrived, every second in her own little world. Anytime the girls tried to ask her something, she'd snap out of her daze, but completely forgot where and _why _we were here in the first place.

It was the morning after our 'talk.' I had thought over things in my head; maybe I was a bit harsh with my tone. I still thought she was crazy, but I wasn't going to let that get in the way of our friendship; so I came along to help choose a gown for me to wear at the ceremony. I sighed again as one of the triplets ran up to me with another pink dress. Ever since I walked in, the workers and manager gave me the special treatment – not that I was surprised. I was used to it, but it's still quite annoying.

I glanced around again, and spotted the rest of the girls in the accessories section. I noticed Lettuce only picking one or two items from the shelves – probably not wanting to use so much money from Mint – but Mint wagged her finger and said something to her. She did the same with Berry. It crossed my mind that Mint wasn't in the least responsible with money, no matter how much she had. I guess growing up being spoiled from left and right can do that to you. I shrugged.

"Is this one more to your liking, Fujiwara-sama?" The little worker girl pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and shrugged, grabbing the dress out her hands and walking into the changing room. I didn't bother to study it for the extra details and decorations, it wasn't exactly my choice whether or not to get it.

When I came back out in the short, hot pink dress, Mint – who moved to the cream-ish-pink sofa in front of the changing rooms – applauded and shouted cheers of positive comments. I tuned her out and instead looked over to Ichigo. She wasn't paying attention.

Lettuce, seeing this, walked over and gently shook her shoulder. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but she was pointing in my direction. Ichigo followed Lettuce's finger and gazed at me with a faraway stare, then after awhile, shook her head. I doubted the girl even registered the dress before denying it, but I went to change anyway. As I did, the manager came by and hung about seven other dresses for me. My eyes narrowed. Ichigo wasn't even focusing on them, so why should I waste my time?

I shook my head and put on the green, wool sweater and midnight-blue jeans I decided to wear today. When I came out the room, my attention was immediately taken by a certain energetic, blonde girl. Pudding was squealing over the dress she was holding in her hands. I walked closer, but shook my head at the gown. It was too childish for her. I scanned through a nearby rack and pulled out a pink gown with spaghetti straps. I took a quick glance at the details: it had a big bow pinned on the left side that way a couple of shades lighter than the dress, and little ribbons spiraled delicately from each side. I caught a glance at some lace under the skirt, it was a shade darker than the dress.

I gave the dress to Pudding, who looked at it skeptically. "Isn't it too plain for me?" she asked with a tilt of the head, and that innocent look of thoughtfulness that always got people to give her money when she performed.

I said nothing but, "Take it." She shrugged and disappeared into the changing rooms.

"Ichigo, what's up!" I turned to see Berry and Lettuce sitting next to Ichigo. "You've been so distant all day!"

She didn't respond at first, but soon slowly turned her head to look at Berry. "Oh. . . . Nothing's up." She smiled softly. "I didn't sleep well last night; I guess I'm just dozing off." She laughed, but anyone could tell there was something wrong with it.

Lettuce's green eyes seemed to loose all of its natural glint. She frowned, placing her hand over Ichigo's. "You know you can tell us anything, right, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I know." It didn't come out as reassuring as she meant for it to be. She stole a glance my way, her eyes showing something of distrust. I wonder if she thought she couldn't trust any of us now. . . .

Lettuce's frown turned into a hard line. Berry opened her mouth to question Ichigo further, but Lettuce gave her a warning look and shook her head. Berry sighed heavily then got up to look back at the accessory racks.

Pudding came out seconds later in the dress I gave her. The dress hugged her upper body pleasantly, then flowed at the waistline in an ever-so-slightly poofy skirt. Now that she was wearing it, I noticed more spiral ribbons dangling from each strap, and on the opposite side from the bow.

I half smiled, half smirked in approval. She looked sophisticated, but it also brought out her cheerful personality. I nodded.

The rest of the girls – besides Ichigo – agreed, then Pudding skipped to me. "Thanks, Zakuro!" She hugged me tightly. I only patted her fluffy hair. "Now I'm going to help you!" She ran off before I could protest, then came back within seconds. It crossed my mind to carry a stopwatch next time. . . . "Here, Zakuro! I think you'd look great in this!"

I faintly heard Mint yell, "Zakuro looks great in _any_thing!" in the background, but my attention was on the nineteen-year-old holding up a fushia-pink dress in front of me. I awkwardly accepted it. Honestly, I didn't think it'd be a dress I'd wear. I disappeared into the changing rooms and switched clothes quickly. Before heading back out, I looked myself in the mirror, guarded for how bad the dress will be.

. . . It wasn't. I was surprised. The gown was a simple, halter dress that hugged from the upper half of my hips and above, and continued to flow down to my ankles. What I particularly liked about it was how it wasn't 'pink'; it was more purple with a noticeable pink tint, yet they still called it fushia 'pink'. It was also a little glossy, as if someone dipped it in water, then pulled it out to let the droplets fall.

I smiled to myself before exiting the small room. Not surprisingly, Mint immediately gushed about how it complimented my hair and curves and such. Again, I tuned her out and looked back at Pudding. "I like it. Thanks." Pudding smiled brightly, then squealed, jumping about again.

"Now for accessories!" she half sang, twirling, then running off toward the section. I shook my head in amusement, then headed to where Ichigo still sat with Lettuce beside her.

"Ichigo," I say softly to get her attention. She slowly looks up at me, question in her now dull brown eyes. "How do you like the dress?"

She gazed at it for a long moment, then nodded her head, her face emotionless. "It's fine." Lettuce frowned again, but I only turned and left to join the others in picking out the accessories.

* * *

><p>Weren't expecting that, were ya? ;P<p>

Comments and reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Moving or Losing?

_Yay! I finally updated! I'm SO sorry I took so long! I had most of it typed up and I was just about finish, but then a new idea struck that I could finally get the aliens in, so I had to write more; but then I had writer's block. _ _" Only recently I got inspired, but then, of course, the documents decides to not work! *sigh* So, while it was down, I got addicted to Harvest Moon Animal Parade, and then I semi-forgotten about finishing, and . . . yeah._

_But on the bright side, the document works again! XD So sorry again, and now I'll shut up so you can get on with the chapter (presuming you haven't already skipped to it yet, anyway.)._

_Also, thank you Ballerina Nera for making me write faster!_

_**The dreaded DISCLAIMER!:** NO! I. Do. Not. Own. Tokyo Mew Mew! So get off my back already!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>VI<em> ~ **_**Moving or Losing?**_

* * *

><p><em>Lettuce's POV<em>

My frown deepened when I saw Zakuro had walked away from us. How could she just walk away? Wasn't she worried at _all _about Ichigo? Did she not care! I sucked in a breath and shook my head slightly. No. I shouldn't think like that. I know she cares . . . but I also know she caused Ichigo to be like this.

Whatever she said to her last night, made something stir in Ichigo. I know it. It makes sense. There was no sign that Ichigo was depressed yesterday. Only when I saw her this morning did she act so distant.

. . .

But then again, maybe I shouldn't be making such quick assumptions. Zakuro might not have anything to do with Ichigo's behavior at all. Ichigo's father might have called her up last night and demanded to know what the sudden wedding was about, for all I know. Or something may have crossed her mind before she fell asleep that made her think. Or she might have had a dream or nightmare that bothered her.

There was so many possibilities that could have occurred the night before, I shouldn't make a hasty decision to let the situation fall entirely on Zakuro.

But then . . . why did she walk away without even asking Ichigo if something was wrong? I know she doesn't like to pry in other people's business, but Zakuro _does _show _some _sign that she's concerned. Hmm. . . .

"Lettuce!" Berry's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Have you picked found shoes for yourself yet?"

"Oh, um, no. Not yet." I smiled a bit. "I'll be there in a minute!" She nodded. It was a chipper nod, but I caught worry in her eyes when she glanced at Ichigo briefly, but she quickly put back on a smile. I guess she thought keeping her spirits high might rub off on her dazed friend. I couldn't blame her for trying, but I doubt that will work.

I turned to Ichigo, determined to gently snap her out of her thoughts long enough for her to give some little sign of why she was like this; but all that faded when I saw her face. Her light complexion seemed paler than usual, and I saw several spots were a very faint red, as if whatever she was thinking was stressing her out. Her bottom lip quivered slightly – almost unnoticeable. And her eyes . . . her eyes were filled with so much emotion. Conflicting feelings. Anger, sadness, betrayed, confused, reluctance, anxious, unhappiness. . . .

. . . But most of all . . . it looked as if she would burst into tears at any moment.

My heart sank. I have never seen Ichigo so upset before. Ever. It pained me to see her like this. I brushed the back of her hand with my fingers lightly to get her attention, then softly laid that hand on top of hers.

"Hm?" Her brown eyes focused on me lazily. She tilted her head ever-so-slightly to the left side. "What is it, Lettuce?"

"Ichigo," I said softly. "You know you can tell us anything, right?" I repeated from earlier. I don't think she was really listening to me back then. "We want to help you. To bring you back up when you feel down. To cheer you on if you're unsure about something. We're your friends, Ichigo. You know we're here for you!"

She didn't respond immediately; but soon, a small, sad smile tugged her lips upward slightly, and she laughed a bit – half-heartedly, yet also affectionately. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Lettcue."

* * *

><p><em>Normal POV<em>

"Hey, Zakuro," Lettuce said later, when the group was heading back to the Café Mew Mew. "Do you have a minute?"

The twenty-four-year-old woman glanced down at the girl blankly, then nodded her head. "Sure." She walked on for a bit before swerving sharply into a small café.

Lettuce blinked. "Um, we'll catch up with you guys later!" she called out to the rest of the girls. They shrugged and continued on their way, while Lettuce entered the café. She found Zakuro sitting at a small table by the wall and took the seat across from her. She had outlined what she was going to say beforehand, but when the moment came to actually face the older woman, Lettuce found herself at a lost for words. Instead, her bright green eyes glanced about the café in a way curiosity would want to take in an unfamiliar place, while her hands clumsily played with one another's fingers.

It was a little quant and homey café with dark walls and an even darker floor. All the tables were brown and round and most had only two chairs. There were small candles lit on each table, probably because of the cold weather, Lettuce presumed. A long counter stood in the back with a display case of various pasties; some had tiny bears next to them holding a red heart. The café was fairly full with mainly elderly people and some couples.

"Lettuce."

"Oh, yes!" the sound that came through her mouth resembled a mouse squeak. She cleared her throat quickly and tried again. "Uh, yes? What is it, Zakuro?"

The purple-haired woman continued to study Lettuce for a moment longer before answering with a simple gesture of her hands.

Lettuce followed them until she saw the cart beside their table. A waiter stood near it with a polite smile on his face. "Would you like a cake or hot chocolate?" he offered. "They're half price since Valentine's Day is just around the corner."

"Oh, thank you!"

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Zakuro when the waiter left.

"Well, um . . . "

"It's about Ichigo, right?"

"Yes, well. . . . " Lettuce breathed in deeply and collected her thoughts. "Zakuro, you know we're all worried about Ichigo. Just yesterday she was jumping off walls, excited for her wedding, but now it's like she's a walking zombie!" Her voice rose as she said that sentence. She had to pause and calm down before continuing. "I don't like to pry in things that's none of my business, but I'm really concerned, so I just want to ask . . . well . . . "

"Am I the reason Ichigo is like this now?" Zakuro finished for her after a long sip of her cappuccino.

"Well, yes." Lettuce breathed in again, her face as red as a tomato.

They both sat in silence for some time. The only noise was the voices of young couples and the sound of utensils hitting against the plates. Lettuce hadn't even touch her own chocolate cupcake yet. Finally, Zakuro set her empty cup on the table and said, "I am the cause, I suppose. I only gave her something to think over, though, that's all."

The green-haired girl looked up in surprise. "That's it?" Zakuro nodded. "What could she be thinking about that could turn her like this?"

"She's wondering if she should really get married in three days to put it simply."

"If that's what she really wants, then it's a simple answer, isn't it?"

Zakuro shook her head slightly. "It's more complicated than that; but I won't say anymore. It's Ichigo's choice whether or not to tell you girls the real problem, not mine."

Lettuce nodded. "But isn't there anything we can do?"

There was a pause in the air before Zakuro replied. "If you want to help her, then don't try to convince her to go along with the wedding _or _cancel it." When the younger girl blinked in confusion, Zakuro added, "It's _her _decision, not her friends'. Her choice on which path to take for happiness. No one can or _should _choose for her."

Lettuce nodded again. "Okay. Thank you Zakuro."

The model said nothing, but stared through the girl in front of her, maybe lost in her own thoughts. Soon, she paid for her half of the bill, stood up and left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile. . . .<p>

It was finally finished. It took almost a year's worth of hard labor, but it'll all be worth it in the end. A twenty-two-year-old young man smiled brightly at the wonderful sight before him. A vast spread of land – somewhere around 205 acres – stretched for miles, mostly covered by large, towering trees and thick, healthy brushes. There was a few flowers here and there from this view, but there was a lot more deeper in the forest. Surrounding the large land were very steep canyon-like cliffs; the kind that no human could get into the forest without the help of a helicopter, and no animal could leave the land unless they had a set of wings.

The man turned his head side to side as he gazed down to the trees from his spot on top the cliff. Soon, he slowly walked backwards, admiring the sight for a few more minutes, then finally, turned around and walked away. He walked through a gate then locked it securely. There was a large sign that said, '_Endangered Animal Sanctuary. No one may enter private property._' In small print, was the words, '_Those who do, are fined $700,000, and may receive a six months sentence if one animal may be injured, or two years if an animal is found dead._'

Aoyama Masaya's smile widened at the sign. Now most of the safari and jungle animals won't have to be endangered anymore. . . . The helicopters carrying those animals flew in sight shortly after Masaya stepped a few paces back from the gate. The helicopters lowered themselves until the cages touched the ground, then the animals were released. Masaya watched as they ran out of the cages as soon as the doors were unlocked. He could easily identify each species. Iriomote Cat, Ultramarine Lorikeet, Finless Porpoise, Golden Lion Tamarin, Gray Wolf. . . . Masaya smiled at them. The same animals Ichigo and the others were infused with.

Ichigo. . . . He hasn't seen her for nearly a week now because of the finishing touches on this sanctuary; but soon, in only a matter of days, he'll finally stand beside his beloved at the alter, where they'll be tied together forever.

_Hmm. . . . _he thought. _Ichigo told me to leave everything up to her, but I'm starting to think that wasn't such a great idea. . . ._ He started to turn around and prepare to find her, but then thought better of it. _Well, if she needed help, she would've called me; besides, she always manages to work things out in the end. . . ._ He paused, really pondering that part, but soon nodded with a smile. "Yeah, she'll be okay! Oh!" He gasped lightly. "That reminds me. We have to get our Marriage License soon." He began walking again to make the not-too-long journey back to Tokyo to do just that when all of a sudden, the wind picked up to a harsh-ish gust.

"Hm. I think you'll have to postpone it for now," a voice spoke over the wind.

Masaya glanced up over his arms that were shielding his face. The wind swirled in a space in front of him for a while before a dull light shined, then disappeared in a blink of an eye. The wind died as abruptly as it came, leaving everything as if nothing had happened . . . except one thing was dramatically out of place.

"I never gave Ichigo up, and now I want to settle this for good!" Masaya looked up, and there standing in the air, with his arms crossed over his chest, was none other than Kish.

* * *

><p><em>I was going to continue, but I thought you guys waited long enough and deserve a chapter all ready; plus, I thought it was a good spot to stop at. ^ ^<em>

_I guess this was more of a filler chapter, but hey, Masaya finally came into the picture, and so has Kish! I really hope it was at least semi-worth the long wait!_

_I have absolutely no clue whatsoever when I'll update again, but I DO have a clear vision on what will happen in the beginning and middle of the next chapter. I'm just debating on one thing. . . . Hey! I'm going to make a poll so you guys can help me decide, so check out my profile okay?_

_I've also estimated how long this fic will be, probably somewhere around ten chapters, twelve tops._

_Special thanks to my oh-so-fabulous reviewers! _Ballerina Nera, xxGoldenButterfliesxx


End file.
